A personal plan or a home plan is a plan that allocates future personal income towards expenses, savings, debt repayment, and/or the like. Past spending and personal debt may be considered when creating a personal plan. A person may create a personal plan for one or more events. For example, a person may create a monthly plan (e.g., where a month is the event) to plan for costs associated with housing, food, transportation, and/or the like. In another example, a person may create a plan for a trip (e.g., a business trip, a vacation, and/or the like) to plan for costs associated with lodging, food, travel, entertainment, and/or the like.